One Piece Legacy: Freezing Health Part 1
The entire crew, were sleeping on the hay beds, with the sun finally appearing over the horizon. Rangton, and Zozo, however, were up. They couldn't sleep. The pain hurt too much. Both Rangton and Zozo didn't feel the pain, at the time, but it got worse. It was 2 days since they left the island with the farmers and the bounty hunters, but the two have been in constant pain. Rangton, couldn't even get up. Zozo, dragged himself to the door, and opened it. Tack, snoring, heard it, and looked up. He saw Zozo dragging himself, and grinned. "Zozo, what you doing?" "Oh... Nothing captain. Just, tired. I guess." Zozo didn't want to complain. They had no doctor. None to help at all, in case of emergency. They... They needed one. But, complaining won't help now. He needed everyone awake and ready, before he suggested it. Tack, walked to Zozo, and grabbed him. Zozo felt an immediate pain in his spine, and did something he never wanted to do to any of his friends. "GET OFF OF ME ASSHOLE!" He kicked at Tack, and Tack was thrown off. It hurt him... Reminded him of the pirates... Who abused him. He crawled into a corner, and felt like he was dying. Tack, surprised, walked to Zozo, and was about to help him up, when Rangton grabbed Tack by the knee. "Don't... Crew meeting. Tack... Captain... Zozo and I need a doctor." - Everyone was awake, and had seats put in, for everyone. Tack was kicking the hay across the room, and sat down on his chair. Zozo, wincing, and bit his finger, to ignore himself. It helped. Barely. Rangton, winced as well, but he kept a straight face. "Captain... We have to find a doctor. The minute we go to an island, we find a doctor, and then get one." Tack, looked confused, asked a question. "Why? I feel fine after a fight." Malk, put his hand up. "Captain, I can understand Rangton and Zozo. After fighting Wort, I had a limp for 2 days straight. After fighting one guy... I got that limp back. Captain... I agree with Rangton." Fea, looking at everyone, put her head down, and looked hurt. "I thought I was the only one. Now... I can see. Captain, you have some inhuman healing regeneration, but we don't. We can handle pain, but we have limits. Even me. Captain... I suggest we get a doctor as well." Zozo, took his finger out of his mouth, and tried to grin. "Yeah, one with a medical degree. Not crazy, like that one guy I fought." Tack, nodding, looked at everyone. He gave a grin, and lifted his hand. "I'm perfectly fine, but I'll get a doctor for everyone! One for Rangton, Malk, Fea, and Zozo!" Rangton, grinned, and got up. He patted Tack in the head, and smiled. "Thanks Captain. Now... Let me check our Log pose. Maybe we'll get a good island... Oh." Tack, looking at the log pose, saw it pointed at south. A personal map they bought, that was in the room, showed the entire first half of the Grand Line. Tack, looking south, asked a question. "Does Drum island have any doctors?" - Oak, and all the bounty hunters were wrapping themselves in bandages, with Lonnie in the meeting room. It was for only 40 people, and the rest were in the halls and sleeping rooms, healing themselves. They were headed to a personal island that was connected to Drum Island, for the Black Listed Bounty Hunters. He reported the failed mission to HQ, and he got the response. He looked at Oak, Bonnie, and Freedo. All three were heavily bandaged, but seemed fine besides it. They wouldn't be after a certain thing he has to say. "Boss... We are put off the Attack Pirates." Bonnie, angry, slammed her fist on the table, breaking it in half. "WHAT BULLSHIT IS THAT?!" "They heard what happened, and didn't like it. Instead... They are sending the 3rd division." Oak, was holding a potted plant, but he heard it. "Why?" "They are the closest sir." Bonnie, growling, gave a death glare at Lonnie. "Those guys are weaker then us!" "I agree. They are. But, the Attack pirates are near death, the 3rd division is in full health, and we aren't. Besides... The main reason they are weak because of that hellish training they give to the members. Only 50 are around, in the group. But, it's said that in individual power, they are the 2nd best in the orginization, after the 1st. Don't insult them." "Yeah, yeah yeah. I know. I just think their stupid boxers." Oak, looking at his potted plant, said one thing. "Lonnie... Are the Attack Pirates heading to Drum Island?" "Yes. That's what scouts report." "Good. I want you to message the 3rd division leader... That I want them brought at the island we are resting at." "Why?" "To kill the leader of the Attack Pirates personally." Category:Stories Category:Chapters Category:Nobody700 Category:Freezing Health Arc